10 Minutes
by yasaenghwa
Summary: 'Dalam 10 menit mungkin segalanya bisa berubah,Dalam 10 menit mungkin semuanya bisa di cegah,Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk mendengarkan orang lain,Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit, Andai dapat ku putar pada 10 menit terakhir itu/Semuanya pasti akan jadi akhir cerita yang lain..' Baekhyun to D.O/GS


3rd Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

**10 MINUTES**

WARNING:

GS, No pair, Typo(es), oneshoot, OOC

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

Purely comes from my mind

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

DON'T LIKE, JUST CLICK CLOSE...

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING

.

.

**10 MINUTES**

_Dalam 10 menit mungkin segalanya bisa berubah..._

_Dalam 10 menit mungkin semuanya bisa di cegah..._

_Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk mendengarkan orang lain..._

_Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit..._

_Andai dapat ku putar pada 10 menit terakhir itu..._

_Semuanya pasti akan jadi akhir cerita yang lain..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>23.15 pm KST<strong>_

_baby don't cry tonight, hobbseottonaeri ttwegoya... numul..._

Suara dering ponsel itu sukses memecah kesunyian dan menginterupsi kegiatan mimpi indah seorang yeoja manis yang tadi sedang tertidur lelap.

Yeoja manis itu akhirnya mengeliat dari tidurnya mendengar suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya. Masih dalam keadaan tengkurap dan menenggelamkan muka pada bantal, dengan setengah sadar ia menggeragapi ponsel yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya terlalu malas untuk membuka sehingga ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan asal tanpa tahu siapa yang menelfon.

"yeobboseyo.." ucap yeoja manis itu malas karena mengantuk.

"yeobboseyoo... baekkie-ah.." jawab suara di seberang sana.

"nugu-ya?"tanya yeoja manis itu masih dengan suara malas dan mata tertutup.

"chega, kyungie.. baekkie-ah.."jawab suara lembut di seberang sana.

"ah, ne.. kyungie-ya.. wae-yo?"tanya yeoja manis yang di panggil 'baekkie' itu kepada lawan bicaranya.

"emm... apa kau tadi sudah tidur baekkie?"tanya orang diseberang sana.

"oeh? Ne,, majja... aku tadi sudah tidur. Yak, kyungie-ah sebenarnya ada apa kau menelfonku malam-malam begini?" rajuk yeoja manis itu karena jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"baekkie-ah, a-aku i-ingin.. err..bercerita padamu" jawab orang diseberang sana terdengar ragu mengatakkannya.

Yeoja manis itu akhirnya mulai membuka matanya dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Ia melihat jam waker yang ada di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya itu lalu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Masih jam **23.25.**

"wae?bercerita apa? Cepat katakanlah? Aku ngantuk" ucap yeoja manis itu sedikit kesal.

"err.. baekkie-ah... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di telfon" ujar suara diseberang sana.

"lalu apa maumu?"tanya yeoja manis itu merajuk.

Tiba-tiba diam beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang berada diseberang sana. Hal ini membuat yeoja manis dengan panggilan 'baekkie' itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"yak, kyungie.. kyungsoo-ah kau masih disitu?" tanya yeoja manis itu kepada orang yang ia sebut sebagai 'kyungsoo'

"b-baekkie-ah, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"tanya orang bernama kyungsoo itu ragu.

"oeh? Sekarang?"pekik yeoja manis itu malas

"ne, aku ingin bercerita kepadamu secara langsung. Aku pikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau datang ke sini"ucap suara kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"yak, kyungsoo haruskah aku datang ke rumahmu? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau tahu ini jam berapa,oeh?!" ujar yeoja manis itu dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi karena ia ingin sekali tidur. Seharian dia membantu ibunya di kedai, berlatih hapkido dan ditambah lagi bukankah dia tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah hangout bersama kyungsoo, sahabat yang kini sedang menelfonnya itu.

"t-tapi baekkie-ah, a-aku ingin bercerita kepadamu sekarang" ucap suara kyungsoo lemah

"haish, kalau kau ingin bercerita sekarang tinggal katakan saja sekarang. Kenapa aku harus kerumahmu? Bukankah kita tadi baru saja hangout bersama, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya tadi?"cerca yeoja manis itu sedikit emosi.

"aku tahu baekhyun-ah, t-tapi.. aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sekarang, hanya 10 menit saja,ne?" ujar suara kyungsoo memelas.

"yak, kyungsoo-ah.. bukankah besok kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah. Kau bisa menemuiku sepuasmu sepeti biasa. Sudahlah, jika kau ingin bercerita langsung kepadaku bagaimana kalau besok saja di sekolah, ne? Jebal,, aku sangat lelah kyungie, aku ingin tidur". Ucap yeoja manis yang di ketahui bernama baekhyun dengan nada memelas. Mungkin jika kyungsoo dihadapannya sekarang, ia akan keluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Kemudian diam beberapa saat membuat baekhyun merasa aneh sekaligus bersalah.

"hei k-kyungsoo-ah, gwenchana? kau masih disitu? Apa kau marah padaku kyungsoo-ah?"tanya baekhyun sedikit menyesal

"ah,, oeh? Ne, gwenchana.. a-aku tidak marah padamu baekhyun-ah"jawab kyungsoo diseberang sana

"jeongmal?"tanya baekhyun lagi meyakinkan

"ne, baiklah baekkie-ah, mianhae.. sudah mengganggu tidurmu tengah malam begini" ujar kyungsoo dengan nada peyesalan.

"err,, ne gwenchana kyungie-ah. Mianhae tidak bisa menemuimu dan mendengarkan ceritamu sekarang, aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekali kyungie, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir besok kau bisa bercerita sesuka hatimu dan kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya, ne?"ucap baekhyun dengan nada sumpringah.

"ah, ne.. baiklah baekkie... lanjutkanlah tidurmu, pasti tadi kau kesal sekali karena mimpimu bertemu chanyeol oppa terganggu oleh telfonku, benar kan? Hehehe..." goda kyungsoo dengan tawa riangnya.

"haish, yak noe... a-ani, siapa yang memimpikan chanyeol oppa?!"gerutu baekhyun yang sebenarnya jika dilihat mukanya kini seperti kepiting rebus, merah padam karena malu.

"hahaha,, arraso, arraso.. baiklah, sudah tengah malam baekkie-ah.. aku rasa saatnya bagiku juga untuk tidur" ucap kyungsoo.

"oke, sampai bertemu besok kyungie-ah, jalja..."ucap baekhyun

"jalja-yo baekhyun-ah, saranghae... anyeong" balas kyungsoo sebelum sambungan mereka terputus.

Kemudian baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan kembali beranjak tidur. Sebenarnya ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya sebelum ia terlelap menapaki mimpi indah yang sempat terganggu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keesokan harinya...<strong>_

Bakhyun lagi-lagi memandang bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar karena bosan mendengar ocehan sosaengnim yang berada di depan kelas menerangkan mata pelajaran yang paling ia benci, sejarah. 'bikin ngantuk saja. Andai saja ada kyungsoo, pasti tidak seboring ini. lagi pula kemana dia? Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah?' batin yeoja manis bernametag byun baekhyun itu bermonolog ria.

Hari ini memang hari yang paling membosankan bagi baekhyun, pasalnya sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya kyungsoo, tidak datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia belum tahu alasan kyungsoo tidak bersekolah hari ini, padahal baekhyun sengaja bangun pagi dan datang lebih awal untuk menemui sahabatnya itu dikelas. Kyungsoo memang selalu rajin datang paling pagi, berbanding terbalik dengan baekhyun yang selalu diburu waktu ketika pagi menjelang.

Namun, pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, kyungsoo belum datang ketika baekhyun tiba di kelas.

'apa aku terlalu pagi datang ke sekolah?' pikirnya.

10 menit lagi bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi namun sosok kyungsoo tidak juga terlihat.

'apa dia terlambat? Tidak biasanya kyungsoo terlambat?'batinnya lagi.

Akhirnya 10 menit sudah berlalu dan bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

'aneh, kenapa kyungsoo belum juga datang? Apa dia tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini? apa dia sakit? Ah, ani.. semalam di telfon dia terdengar baik-baik saja. Kemarin kita juga hangout bersama' gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

Hingga bel tanda sekolah usai kyungsoo tidak kunjung datang maka dengan kata lain kyungsoo memang tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini.

"huft... kenapa tidak diangkat? Sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak kesekolah kyungsoo-ah? Katanya kau ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku, kenapa kau malah tidak datang ke sekolah."gumam baekhyun ketika ia menyusuri jalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan baekhyun masih berusaha menghubungi dan mengirim pesan untuk kyungsoo.

**To: kyungie..**

_**Yak.. Do kyungsoo, ini sudah pesan ke 118 kali aku kirimkan kepadamu. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku, oeh? Kau membuatku cemas saja. Hey kyungie, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak datang kesekolah pagi ini? kau tahu aku hampir mati bosan! Kau tidak datang jadi aku tidak ada teman untuk menggosip tentang oppa-oppa EXO, kau tahu bukan,jika hanya kaulah teman fangirlingku. Ayolah kabari aku segera tentang kondisimu, ne?**_

Setelah baekhyun mengetik pesan itu kemudian ia pencet tombol send. Pesan telah terkirim. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah baekhyun langsung menghambur kekamar. Ia melempar tasnya keatas meja belajar dan mejatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"heem lelah sekali, membosankan sekali hari ini" gumamnya.

ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk merasakan hembusan angin dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali beralih ke ponsel yang tadi ia ambil dari kantong kemeja sekolahnya.

'belum ada balasan juga' gumamnya dalam hati.

Kemudian jari-jemari lentik baekhyun mulai menari diatas touch screen ponselnya untuk menulis pesan.

_**To: Kyungie...**_

_**Kyungsoo-ah, kau ini marah atau apa? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang. Sahabat macam apa kau? Setidaknya berilah kabar jika kau baik-baik saja. Jangan membuat orang khawatir, pabbo! Jika kau tidak membalas pesanku atau menelfonku kembali dalam 15 menit aku tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatmu. Arra?!"**_

Message send, dan tepat saat pesan terkirim ia mendengar suara panggilan melengking dari lantai bawah rumahnya.

"baekkie... cepat ganti bajumu dan turunlah chagi... oemma sudah siapkan makan malam untuk mu!" teriak suara yang tidak lain adalah milik oemma baekhyun.

"ne.. oemma..!" jawab baekhyun yang masih malas beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu lapar, toh tadi dia sudah makan di kantin bersama luhan dan minsoek oenni. Namun karena ia tidak ingin mendengar omelan oemmanya yang cerewet maka ia turuti saja kemauan oemmanya itu.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai, baekhyun turun menapaki tangga rumahnya menuju tempat makan. Namun belum sempat ia duduk dan menikmati makan malam, oemma baekhyun muncul dari ruang depan menghampiri baekhyun yang kini sedang berdiri di depan meja makan

"baekkie,,, Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu chagi" ucap oemma.

"oeh? Nugu,, oemma?"tanya baekhyun penasaran

"molla,, oemma tidak tahu,sepertinya bukan temanmu. Mereka ada di depan menunggumu, penampilan mereka seperti ahjussi"jawab oemma. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung sekaligus penasaran.

'siapa yang mencariku malam-malam begini?' batinnya.

Akhirnya baekhyun beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menemui tamu yang 'tak diundang' itu, disusul eommanya dari belakang.

"emm,, jwosonghaeyo.. apakah ahjussi-ahjussi ini mencari saya? Saya byun baekhyun" tanya baekhyun kepada kedua namja tinggi yang menggunakan mantel selutut tepat didepannya.

"ah ne, perkenalkan saya kris dari kepolisian seoul dan ini rekan saya tao" ucap namja setinggi tiang tower itu sambil menyodorkan tangan. Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan satu-persatu namja yang mengaku sebagai polisi itu dengan ragu.

'kepolisian? Mencariku? Untuk apa?'pikirannya mulai bermonolog.

"errr,, k-kalau boleh saya tahu ada apa ahjussi berdua ini mencari saya?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada takut sekaligus bingung

"emm, begini baekhyun-ssi, anda mengenal Do Kyungsoo?"tanya namja yang memiliki mata seperti panda dengan aksen yang aneh.

"oeh? Ne, dia teman saya. Wae-yo?"tanya baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung sekaligus was-was.

"begini, kami sedang menyelidiki kasus Do Kyungsoo yang di laporkan telah meninggal pagi tadi. Ibunya menemukan jasad Do Kyungsoo didalam kamarnya ketika baru pulang kerja, di duga ini kasus bunuh diri, namun kami menemukan adanya beberapa luka lebam seperti tindakan kekerasan dan pemerkosaan." jelas namja bernama kris itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar berita miris itu serasa tubuhnya membatu, kedua kakinya lemas seakan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang ramping. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, pita suaranya tertahan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Syok dan tidak percaya, semua perasaan itu berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

'bagaimana mungkin, kyungsoo..'

Sementara Oemma baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang baekhyun dengan sigap menahan tubuh putrinya yang hampir terkulai itu.

"a-ani,,bohong..b-bagaimana b-bisa? K-kyungsoo-ah tidak mungkin, wae?" ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan menutup mulutnya dengan isakan yang lolos begitu saja.

"kami ingin meminta keterangan anda baekhyun-ssi pasalnya 10 menit sebelum waktu kematian Do Kyungsoo, panggilan terakhir yang ada di ponselnya di tujukan kepada anda tepat pukul 23.25". jelas polisi namja yang bernama tao.

Deg...

Detak jantung baekhyun bergemuruh, jam 23.25 adalah waktu dimana kyungsoo menelfonnya dan ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Disaat dimana kyungsoo meminta baekhyun datang kerumahnya. Waktu dimana baekhyun menolak untuk datang dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di bandingkan permintaan yang kini menjadi permintaan terakhir kyungsoo.

Kini baekhyun benar-benar terkulai lemah, tubuhnya merosot, isakannya semakin kuat. Air mata sudah menjadi anak sungai yang mengalir deras di kedua pelupuk matanya. Perasaan bersalahnya membuat ia semakin terpuruk. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan beberapa saat semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan berlalu semenjak baekhyun memberikan keterangan bahwa malam itu kyungsoo memang menelfonnya serta meminta baekhyun untuk datang kerumah kyungsoo karena ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Namun baekhyun tak tahu masalah apa yang akan kyungsoo ceritakan. Selama ini kyungsoo terlihat ceria dan baik-baik saja. Seolah dia tidak pernah memiliki masalah yang sangat serius. Baekhyun mengatakan jika hubungan persahabatannya dengan kyungsoo baik-baik saja, bahkan pada hari itu baekhyun dan kyungsoo sempat hangout bersama.<p>

_**Do Kyungsoo, 28 Mei 2015**_

Baekhyun kini sedang terduduk memandangi batu nisan yang terukir nama sahabatnya. Diletakkannya rangkaian bunga daesy yang menjadi bunga favorit sahabatnya itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama, keheningan membuat air mata tanpa sadar lolos dari kedua pasang mata cantiknya.

"kyungsoo-ah,,, mianhae..."ucapnya lemah dengan isakan.

"mianhae, karena aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik..."

"harusnya waktu itu aku menemuimu, pasti akhirnya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini..hiks, mianhae kyungsoo-ah, aku memang pabbo "

"mianhae,, jongmal mianhae, noemu mianhae...kyungsoo-ah"isakan dan tangisan baekhyun semakin menjadi dengan posisinya yang memeluk nisan sahabatnya itu. Kepedihan, kepiluan, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah terus menghinggapi hatinya. Bagaimana tidak?

_Andai saja dalam 10 menit baekhyun menemuinya.._

_Andai saja dalam 10 menit baekhyun bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya..._

_Andai saja 10 menit terakhir itu bisa terulang kembali..._

_Pasti ada akhir cerita yang berbeda... akhir cerita tanpa penyesalan, kepedihan dan rasa bersalah._

Begitulah, manusia hanya bisa berandai-andai ketika semuanya sudah terjadi. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan? Waktu tidak bisa kembali lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya bukan?

Baekhyun menatap nanar sekeliling kamar yang menjadi tempat terakhir kali yeoja manis bernama Do kyungsoo ditemukan. Ia mendekati ranjang kyungsoo dan duduk disana. Seketika memori tentang kyungsoo terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Memori ketika diranjang ini mereka berdua sedang asik membuka majalah boy band k-pop dan tanpa sadar asik menggosip atau bercanda, menjadi fangirling oppa-oppa tampan seperti member EXO. Kegiatan lain ketika mereka asik belajar yang sebenarnya hanya kyungsoo yang selalu belajar serius. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mencoba-coba gaya rambut, berdandan atau bahkan menari serta menyanyi tak jelas namun sangat menyenangkan. Klise masa lalu itu membuat baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menangis secara bersamaan. Hati itu sangat sakit dan sesak. Ia mengusap ranjang itu dengan lembut, sebelum beranjak menuju dipan dan membuka satu persatu laci dari lemari kecil disamping tempat tidur kyungsoo.

Kedua pasang mata baekhyun menangkap buku cantik berwarna biru laut tersimpan rapi di dalam salah satu laci yang ia buka. Diambilnya buku itu dan ia buka satu persatu.

Ternyata buku itu adalah buku harian yang kyungsoo tulis selama ini.

Halaman pertama ia menemukan foto selca dirinya dan kyungsoo yang berada di cafe setelah menyaksikan konser exo dengan wajah ceria. Terdapat tulisan disana yang menceritakan keberlangsungan mereka menonton konser. Senyum getir tersungging dari bibir baekhyun ketika membaca tulisan itu.

Halaman ke-2 sampai halaman 20 semua berisi fotonya dan kyungsoo yang selalu mereka ambil ketika jalan-jalan, shopping, atau kegiatan lain saat bersama. Semuanya masih teringat jelas di benak baekhyun bagaimana kyungsoo yang sangat tergila-gila dengan member EXO bernama kim jong in atau kai dan bagaimana dirinya yang selalu menggoda kyungsoo dan membuatnya sebal. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum pahit ketika mengingat itu semua. Hingga baekhyun sampai pada halaman yang menceritakan betapa rapuhnya kyungsoo di balik senyum ceria yang selama ini ia tunjukkan. Air mata mengalir lagi.

_Aku takut ketika malam menjelang, aku takut ketika oemma pergi bekerja dan aku sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku ceritakan kepedihanku ini kepada oemma, tapi aku takut, aku tidak berani. Tuhan, kuatkan aku... cepatkanlah datangnya pagi agar oemma cepat kembali._

_Lagi dan lagi aku harus mendapati tubuhku ini sakit. Aku dipukul, disulut, di tendang ketika aku tidak mau melayani hasrat appaku sendiri. Ya tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak sanggup..._

Membaca itu air mata baekhyun tidak hentinya mengalir, ia gigit bibirnya karena tidak sanggup menahan isakan saat membayangkan betapa tersiksa dan tegarnya kyungsoo saat itu.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak menceritakan ini kepadaku kyungsoo-ah? Kau anggap apa aku ini?"gumam baekhyun di sela bacaannya dengan isakan yang masih setia keluar dari mulutnya.

_Malam ini aku akan menceritakan semua yang appaku lakukan ketika ibuku bekerja kepada baekhyun sahabatku. Mungkin aku akan merasa sedikit lebih baik, tapi apakah baekhyun masih bisa menerimaku sebagai sahabat dengan keadaanku yang nista ini?_

Ketika baekhyun akan membuka lembaran berikutnya, sepucuk surat terbungkus amplop berwarna kuning jatuh kepangkuannya. Di muka depan amplop itu bertuliskan **to: byun baekhyun sahabatku, **yang artinya surat itu di tujukan kepada dirinya. Segera ia buka surat itu sembari mengusap kasar air mata yang dari tadi enggan untuk berhenti mengalir.

_**Dear baekkie..**_

_Anyeong baekkie-ah..._

_Mianhae... karena selama ini aku telah menyembunyikan masalahku darimu._

_Malam ini sebenarnya aku memintamu datang untuk menemaniku dan mengatakan kepadamu semua masalahku baekkie-ah, aku tidak mengatakan sebelumnya karena aku takut... sangat takut... jika kau akan menjauhiku._

_Baekkie-ah mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.._

_Apa kau sekarang menagis? Uljima, ne?_

_Mianhae.. karena aku sudah mengambil keputusan ini. jujur aku sudah tidak kuat baekkie-ah, aku tidak tahan menaggung semua aib ini. aku telah di perkosa berkali-kali oleh appaku sendiri ketika ibuku tidak ada. Sialnya saat ini aku mengandung anak appaku sendiri baekkie..._

_Aku lelah baekhyun-ah..._

_Apa aku salah mengambil keputusan ini baekkie?_

_Tapi, aku tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini baekhyun-ah. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa terlepas dari penderitaan. Walaupun aku tak tahu tempat seperti apa nanti yang akan aku singgahi setelah mengakhiri hidupku..._

_Gomawo baekkie-ah, kau sudah mau menjadi sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Sikap dan sifatmu yang riang namun keras kepala dan selalu membuat kelucuan kepadaku sedikit banyak telah menghiburku._

_Jangan pernah menyesali akan keputusanku ini baekkie.._

_Aku bahagia... gomawo..._

_Aku harap kau juga harus bahagia, karena aku akan selalu ada di hatimu..._

_Saranghae na chingu byun baekhyun..._

"kyungsoo-ah..."pekik baekhyun ketika selesai membaca surat terakhir dari kyungsoo, betapa tersayat hatinya namun saat itu juga kelegaan keluar dari dalam hatinya. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini kyungsoo bisa melepaskan semua derita dan bahagia.

"na do saranghae Do Kyungsoo" bisik baekhyun sembari menggenggam erat surat yang ia letakkan pada dadanya.

* * *

><p>Saat ini baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan kantor polisi dengan memegang erat buku harian dan surat dari sahabatnya kyungsoo. Dia diam sejenak untuk menata dan memantapkan hatinya.<p>

"kyungsoo-ya, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang untuk menebus ke salahan atas kebodohanku padamu... membalas 10 menit terakhir yang kau minta padaku."bisik baekhyun

Sejenak ia menutup mata. Terasa sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Di lihatnya sosok kyungsoo dengan wajah yang bersinar terang, begitu cantik. Sosok itu tersenyum kepada baekhyun, senyum tulus yang begitu tenang dan cantik seperti malaikat.

Baekhyun kemudian membalas senyuman itu walaupun tampak sangat getir. Kemudian ia menatap lurus kedepan, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Akhirnya, dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kantor polisi di iringi bayangan kyungsoo yang memudar menatap punggung baekhyun yang hilang di balik pintu kantor polisi.

Kini kasus kematian Do kyungsoo telah ditutup karena motif di balik kyungsoo mengakhiri hidupnya telah terungkap. Motif yang sangat cukup kuat sebagai alasan dia memilih jalan itu. Orang yang telah menyebabkan kematian kyungsoo yang tidak lain adalah appanya sendiri pun telah diringkuk dan diadili untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

'_kyungsoo-ah semoga kau disana bahagia, senyumanmu tidak akan hilang dari memoriku... aku juga akan tersenyum untuk mu dan aku akan bahagia demi dirimu... semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi dan menjadi sahabat seperti sebelumnya. Gomawo Do kyungsoo, tenanglah disana. Anyeong..'_- noe chingu byun baekhyun..

**The End**

Hyahh.. ige mwoya? terinspirasi dari lagunya Nell - The Day Before... gak nyambung memang!

tapi... ya sudah..

**Review jusaeyo!**

**thanKYU, SARANGHAE guys!**

**annyeong...**


End file.
